Sabie Sand Territory
Sabie Sand Territory belongs to Xhosa Pride. This is where role playing for the Xhosa will take place. August 2000 Zaria was the first up at the Xhosa den. She stood in the sun, scratched and yawed. She waited for the others to join her. Sir Rock 02:18, August 14, 2011 (UTC) River was next.She quickly padded towards Zaria and sat beside her. ~Moonstar~ Solo, the pride's huge dominant male was the last to apear.He licked Zaira. Solo wanted to look for a mate, so he set off. Meerkats123 16:35, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Trixie was up next but she was already bouncing around purring a good morning to everyone. Trixie groomed her fur first and joined Zaria and River ready to hunt. Aniju Aura 09:00, August 21, 2011 (UTC) John wandered in to Xhosa territory. And attacked KXM008. After a while, KXM008 was evicted and John became the new dominant male. He then started showing off his mane, like he saw Solo do in Africa territory. River purred,happy that her pride had a new alpha male.She greeted John.~Moonstar~ John licked River. He then purred, asking her to mate. River accepted.She lead him to a quit spot.~Moonstar~ John waited for River to make the first move. John was not the dominant male just because he chased off the former dominant male. He had not yet officially joined the pride because he forgot that the whole pride had to let him join first. He forgot about the dominant female Zaria. She roared for the pride to protect their own. Sir Rock 07:54, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Trixie followed Zaria because she didn't like this male beating up her brothers. Trixie roared as loud as she could so she looked intimidating. She stood next to Zaria. Aniju Aura 11:35, August 22, 2011 (UTC) John roared. Their former dominant male left them and took over his pride. So Solo could do it and he couldn't? That wasn't how it worked. If the dominant male left, another lion couldn't just walk in and take over without the prides and dominant female's permission. Zaria didn't like John and wanted him gone. She gathered the whole pride to chase him off. Sir Rock 07:48, August 23, 2011 (UTC) River stepped back.She ran toowards her clan.She didn't know what to do.She hissed.User:Moonstar10 John roared, now he had no family at all. Zaria roared and padded back and forth. Then she roared again for the pride to follow her. Maybe it would be best she if got the pride out of there and hunting. She needed to relax after the encounter with John. Sir Rock 09:53, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Gdoon and Flame entered Xhosa territory, wanting a mate. With the strong tention after the encounter with John, roving at the Xhosa probably was not the best idea. Meanwhile Trixie spotted some zebra not too far off. Aniju Aura 11:26, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Zaria was not interested in the two males and she was upset that they had showed up. All she wanted to was hunt and eat and be left alone. She roared loudly letting everyone know she was on the war path and headed after the zebra. Sir Rock 07:08, August 30, 2011 (UTC) September 2000 Trixie followed Zaria's lead and places herself on the side of the zebra ready for an ambush. Aniju Aura 02:22, September 21, 2011 (UTC) River bit the zebra's leg.She growled.Moonstar Keith attacked the zebra along with River and brought it down. Trixie jumped onto hit and held it down. Soon Maverick appeared as a rover. 03:27, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Flame growled but left.Moonstar Zaria saw the Umbongo male and headed over to him while the group was busy eating. Sir Rock 06:56, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Maverick made his way over to Zaria. Meanwhile Keith started eatting the zebra once they made their kill. Trixie waited her turn since he was older and bigger and ranked higher then her. Aniju Aura 15:17, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Apollo pushed through the lions and ate quickly. The he let the other males eat next. Male lions are supossed to eat first.Moonstar10 20:28, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Category:Role Play Center